


Arrow's Snowy Hill Prompt List

by brxkenarrxws



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: There aren't enough Snowy Hill prompt lists yet. So...here you go?
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Arrow's Snowy Hill Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are probably ones where Winter's joined the Happy Huntresses by the way.  
> Enjoy c:

Prompt 1: Robyn's sick. Winter has to take care of her. (Stubborn!Robyn and Gay Mess!Winter)

Prompt 2: Robyn punches things when she's mad. Winter notices the bruises on her knuckles and is concerned.

Prompt 3: Winter gets hurt during a Grimm invasion. Robyn panics.

Prompt 4: Robyn: "You know people who have a lot of pillows and blankets on their bed are usually touch-starved." Winter: "I haven't had a real hug in over three years. _I am well aware._ "

Prompt 5: Tickle fight. Do I need to say more??

Prompt 6: Robyn gets hurt during a Grimm invasion. Winter lectures her for being reckless. (Sad angsty fluff)

Prompt 7: Robyn and the Happy Huntresses play hide and seek in Mantle in the middle of the night. Winter joins in. 

Prompt 8: Domestic Snowy Hill + babies c:

Prompt 9: The classic "kiss to hide from the bad guys" but then it's like "You came up with that just so you could kiss me, didn't you?" "Maybe"

Prompt 10: "No, it's really not that complicated. He's a bad person."

Prompt 11: "You've got thirty seconds to explain to me what you're doing here."

Prompt 12: There's a stray German shepherd puppy. Robyn adopts it. Winter is fighting her dog-person instincts.

_Work in progress_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra prompts:  
> "Are you banned from all Taco Bells or just *that* Taco Bell?"  
> "Please don't use sarcasm. It confuses me." (WhiteRose energy :D)


End file.
